


Every Angel Needs A Hunter: A Poem

by gatergirl79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Love, Love Poems, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: A poem I wrote inspired by the latest episode.





	Every Angel Needs A Hunter: A Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second poem I've written in my whole life. I guess that shows how much love I have for this ship.
> 
> Artwork: https://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/art/Every-Angels-Needs-A-Hunter-739651248?ga_submit_new=10%3A1523305992

 

It's easy loving an angel,

when their wings are strong and whole.

When the feathers are brightly gleaming,

bathed in an ethereal glow.

 

But what when that angel is broken,

and their light no longer shines.

When the strength they carried inside them,

is shattered by twisting vines.

 

Can you help rebuild him, 

and make him whole once more?

Do you have the strength,

to beat down evil's door?

 

Will you be his saviour,

and lead him to the light?

Can you be his hunter,

and fight away the night?


End file.
